Ultima batalla
by SaloRach
Summary: La ira de Ranma dejara consecuencias, esta vez para toda la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Decisiones

Akane no paraba de llorar, le pesaba el orgullo en ese momento pero más le pesaba su error... se sentía culpable. -Ranma! basta ya! no ves que lo vas a matar . Ryoga casi no sentía el dolor físico, peleaba con más ganas que nunca, le dolía más el hecho de que Akane le creyera débil. -Ryoga por favor vete - estaba tratando desesperadamente de zafarse de los brazos de sus hermanas quienes a duras penas lograban sostenerla...ya que nadie sabía de lo que sería capaz Ranma. Este, completamente fuera de si no lograba contenerse, a pesar de todas las rencillas tontas y problemas de niñez consideraba a Ryoga su único amigo, pero ese tierno sentimiento había sido reemplazado por asco y odio... solo bramidos salían de su boca mientras golpeaba a Ryoga hasta las entrañas...aun no lograba borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Akane, en la cama con Ryoga, y más ánimos le daba esta de luchar. -Ranma comprende... de una...vez... fue un...error...- Ryoga apenas lograba respirar, con varias costillas rotas volvía a levantarse del suelo una y otra vez... -yo jamás... quise... Que Akane... -Ranma no pasó nada! - Akane no podía más de angustia, los pensamientos se le nublaban y apenas recordaba cómo fue que se abrió la puerta de la habitación y Ranma los vio juntos, durmiendo apenas en ropa interior, los gritos del chico los despertaron y luego lanzo a Ryoga por la ventana. Ranma tenía una expresión de dolor en sus ojos azules, como si la impotencia le estuviera carcomiendo su ser... no paraba de darle golpes en todo su ser y cuando vio que el chico no podía levantarse y que sangraba de cada herida de su débil cuerpo, paro. -vete de aquí- le dijo a Ryoga, limpiándose la sangre salpicada en el rostro con sus manos aún más ensangrentadas- Vete y no vuelvas más. El chico de la trenza entro a la casa seguido de Genma y Soun, quienes observaban como este le devolvía el honor al Dojo peleando por la menor de los Tendo... Kasumi soltó a Akane y corrió hacia la casa para traer vendajes y agua tibia... Akane estaba paralizada, tenía miedo de entrar, miedo de que Ranma se fuera de la casa, miedo de que Ryoga no viviera, las piernas no le respondían a los impulsos nerviosos ni sus ojos tampoco podían llorar. -A...Akane... - Ryoga intentaba moverse en el suelo pero no lo lograba, parecía tener una pierna rota además del rostro desfigurado en sangre, Nabiki tomo a su hermana mayor de los hombros y la condujo hasta el moribundo, sentándola en el suelo y cubriéndole el cuerpo con su chaqueta. -Akane-susurraba el chico mientras un hilo de sangre oscura corría por su boca-ve adentro…no te preocupes por mí. Son solo rasguños.- Una leve sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro dejando entrever aquellos colmillos que tanto le gustaban a la chica. No podría decir el momento exacto en que su amigo comenzó a gustarle ni mucho menos cuando decidió que antes de casarse le daría una oportunidad, pero ahí acababa todo, desde su compromiso con Ranma hasta su propia felicidad… Ryoga intento pararse pero no lograba arrastrar aquella pierna que le causaba tanto dolor, Kasumi llego lo más rápido pero el muchacho estaba perdiendo la conciencia. -Nabiki, ve por el doctor tofu por favor. ¡Rápido!-jamás se le había visto a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo perder el control, pero el saber que Ryoga se desangraba frente a sus propios ojos fue demasiado, las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras limpiaba la cabeza del muchacho con paños tibios, haciendo que este se estremeciera de dolor. -Ryoga por favor no, resiste por favor… Ryoga no…-Akane sostenía la cabeza del chico entre sus manos quien estaba perdiendo lentamente el conocimiento. -no te preocupes mi hermosa Akane-a duras penas el moreno estiro las manos y se sacó el pañuelo de la cabeza, rasgado y sucio, incluso con trozos de piel en él-por favor… Conserva esto. La mirada del Ryoga se perdió en los ojos de Akane y su cuerpo dejo de respirar, cuando llego el doctor Tofu corriendo ya era demasiado tarde. El silencio de la madrugada callo sobre todos, pasaban los minutos y nadie sabía qué hacer. Akane volvió a paralizarse, sin una lagrima ni una palabra, solo apretaba contra su pecho aquel pañuelo amarillo manchado que tantas alegrías le había traído a su vida, sus manos se amorataban de lo fuerte que apretaban entre si el ultimo recuerdo de Ryoga Hibiki, mientras los ojos de este seguían fijos en el cielo. El doctor Tofu tomo a Akane del suelo y la levanto, llevándola adentro, una mirada tasita entre él y Kasumi bastaron, ella se acercó al muchacho y le cerró los ojos lentamente, pensando ya en los preparativos de un funeral tradicional. … Las horas parecían eternas y cada respiración se hacía más difícil que la anterior. Akane seguía en la tina de baño después de un buen rato, sin hacer más que mirar el vacío, no llevaba su traje de duelo desde el funeral de su madre y sin duda este ya no le quedaría, su cuerpo era ahora el de una mujer… a quien Ryoga había hecho mujer tan solo hace unas horas. La puerta del baño se abrió y una silueta alta se acercó a la tina, era Ranma, desnudo y con rastros de pelea en su cuerpo… desnudo como aquella primera vez que ambos se vieron en el baño. Akane se levantó y se cubrió rápido, intento salir del cuarto de baño pero la mano de Ranma le contuvo la muñeca. -déjame ir maldito bastardo-las palabras de la chica estaban cubiertas de odio. -necesito entender que es lo que ha pasado Akane…eras mi prometida, lo eres, es mi deber…-la voz del chico se cortó, con un nudo en la garganta cayo de rodillas al suelo soltando a la chica y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos –protegerte… ¿pero qué he hecho? Ella, dándole la espalda tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire. -vete Ranma, no me interesa lo que diga mi padre o nadie más en el mundo. Jamás me casare contigo…tus eres quien ha muerto para mí-salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	2. Incondicional

incondicional. Ya oscurecía en el pequeño cementerio de Furinkan y las personas comenzaban a retirarse, habían sido tres días difíciles para la familia y los más dolorosos que Akane podía recordar. Los padres de Ryoga no habían aparecido a reclamar los restos a pesar de que Genma los contacto y tampoco había muchos que lo lloraran, salvo Akane, sentada en el pasto al lado de la pequeña lapida, observando el lúgubre paisaje mientras todos se retiraban. -¿me ves desde donde estas ahora?-la chica acariciaba el pañuelo, que ahora iba amarrado a su muñeca. El viento movía las ramas de los arboles creando un susurro apenas audible y los grillos de la noche ya comenzaban a cantar. Ni un alma rondaba el lugar cuando Akane fue despertada por el cuidador nocturno para que se retirara. -¿llamo a alguien para que la acompañe señorita Akane? -no gracias, necesito estar sola-pero al salir del cementerio la esperaban de igual forma, siguió con paso seguro, característico de ella mientras el viento le revoloteaba el cabello y el vestido negro, Ranma la seguía a cierta distancia. Al entrar a la casa todos ya dormían y en la oscuridad Ranma intento rodear a Akane con sus brazos, pero esta se soltó de inmediato. -supongo que tienes lista tu maleta-sin expresión en el rostro la chica lo miraba directamente a los ojos. -si…pero Akane -nada, no tienes ningún pero que dar, se acabaron tus excusas Ranma, tu padre se quedara con nosotros pero tu… ya no hay espacio en esta casa para ti. -entiendo- El chico entro a la habitación que compartía con su padre y sigiloso saco su mochila lista para partir. Akane lo esperaba en la puerta de calle, de brazos cruzados como de costumbre pero sin un ápice de amor en sus ojos. Ranma sentía como cada paso le costaba más que el anterior y que algo muy dentro comenzaba a quebrarse. Ambos se miraron detenidamente, como despidiendo la vida que no tendrían juntos, la boda de blanco, la luna de miel y los hijos luego. Akane imaginaba a un Ranma más maduro entrenando a sus pequeños en el dojo, pero la imagen de los ojos inertes de Ryoga aparecía y destrozaba todo lo demás a su paso. -nos vemos en otra vida, Ranma. El chico le dio una última mirada antes de voltear y partir su camino sin rumbo, el nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba respirar y unas contracciones en el estómago lo hacían encorvarse cada tanto mientras se alejaba por el largo camino de la casa de los Tendo, mientras se separaba de un trozo de su alma. ¿Dónde iría ahora?... la noche era fría y sin ninguna estrella en el cielo para guiar el camino, sin darse cuenta término sentado al lado del basurero del Café del gato, rogando a que Shampoo sintiera su presencia y lo rescatara de él mismo. ….. -un tazón de sopa te sentara bien-Shampoo corría de un lado a otro en la cocina, apresurada. Ranma no recordaba cómo se había dormido ni en qué momento acabo recostado en el sillón del café del gato, el sol comenzaba a dar sus primeros rayos de sol y el rostro sonriente de la amazona se iluminaba con ellos, haciéndole brillar también su larga cabellera. -ten-ella estiro las manos con un tazón humeante y se sentó al lado del muchacho-mi sopa China reponedora especial. -ja-solto el-ya quisiera que repusiera lo que debería reponer yo-no había notado el hambre que tenía hasta que comenzó a tomar la sopa, bajo la afable sonrisa de su salvadora. -Ranma no puede evitar pelear, está en su naturaleza, lamento mucho lo que sucedió pero también te entiendo-la mirada de la chica bajo hasta el suelo-no sabes cómo te entiendo. -pero no volveré a pelear, nunca más volveré a pelear Shampoo… debo volver por Akane en algún momento y demostrar que soy una persona diferente. -nada ganas con eso, pero si esa es tu idea voy a ayudarte. Después de esos horribles días de martirio Ranma por fin sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, las personas comenten errores que pueden cambiarte la vida y arrancar todo de raíz, pero al chico nadie había vuelto a hablarle desde aquello, ni siquiera su padre. El rostro de Shampoo se abría paso entre la nebulosa de su mente y abría nuevas posibilidades con él… pero Akane, su Akane… -quédate conmigo- la voz de la chica lo aterrizo a la realidad-quédate conmigo y atenderemos el café del gato juntos mientras todo se arregla, mi abuela te quiere y mousse está en China, o podríamos…podrías venir a China conmigo. Cada musculo del cuerpo de Ranma se tensó, jamás estuvo en sus planes ir a China con aquella chica que se encargaba de sabotear su compromiso, pero si no se alejaba de Akane jamás aprendería a controlarse. -está bien, vamos a China-intento fingir una sonrisa mientras se recostaba en las piernas de Shampoo-solo el tiempo decidirá.


	3. Chapter 3

Ver a Ranma partir no le hizo sentir el alivio que esperaba, tan solo agrando el agujero que le rompía en dos las entrañas en ese momento. Tres años de compromiso se escapan como agua entre las manos. Entro a la casa silenciosa, pasó de largo la habitación de Nabiki con quien había estado durmiendo las noches anteriores y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, en el cual nada parecía haber cambiado. La luz de la mesa de estudio estaba encendida, alumbrando levemente aquella foto que se tomó todo el grupo en su viaje a esa misteriosa isla, se sonrió al recordar las increíbles anécdotas vividas y como Ranma la reclamo como suya sin importarle el agua del pozo que fácil podría haberle quitado la maldición… pero las cosas habían cambiado, ella y el chico ya eran casi marido y mujer y aun así no dejaban de haber mujeres en el medio. Shampoo se interponía cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad y Ukyo no lo hacía nada mal, además de las chicas esporádicas que suspiraban su nombre. Ranma hacia deferencia hacia ella y la protegía ante todo pero cada vez que las cosas se ponían románticas entre él y Akane cambiaba el tema y se alejaba sonrojado, por eso mismo la chica decidió darle una oportunidad a Ryoga… quería sentirse amada. Se recostó en la cama desecha, rosando las sabanas con la punta de los dedos. Ahora se encontraba sola en la cama que había compartido con su novio para dormir abrazados… y con su amigo para descansar después de dejarse amar, los recuerdos llenaban su cabeza. …... -¡pero por que debes irte a entrenar de nuevo!-encerrados en el cuarto de la chica, la pareja discutía. -si quieres que me haga cargo del Dojo debería preocuparte que este bien entrenado niña tonta-Ranma metía unas cuantas cosas en un bolso, la pareja compartía habitación hace bastante y cada vez que las cosas se ponían tensas pasaban horas a puertas cerradas hablando. -pero debería ser yo quien vaya contigo y no Ukyo. -Akane mírame-el chico de la trenza la sostuvo fuerte por los hombros, mirándola serio con su mirada azulada-nada va a pasar entre Ukyo y yo, ella es solo mi mejor amiga.- una lagrima caía del rostro de la muchacha y Ranma la limpio con sus dedos dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. -debo irme, volveré en una semana. Así sin más se despidió y partió rumbo a las montañas con su padre y su amiga. Akane lloraba silenciosa en el marco de su ventana cuando un sonoro estruendo se escuchó desde el comedor. Bajo apresurada las escaleras y al ver a Ryoga desorientado y parado en el umbral se lanzó a sus brazos en un saludo eufórico. -¡Ryoga! qué bueno que estés aquí. -hermosa Akane ¿Dónde está Ranma? Iríamos a entrenar a las montañas hoy- el chico miro en todas direcciones y al darse cuenta de que había llegado tarde nuevamente, se sentó en el suelo a descansar, Akane se sentó su lado. Sabía que amaba a Ranma pero otros sentimientos se le colaban cada vez que estaba cerca de Ryoga y este la trataba con tanta dulzura, unas ganas de apoyarse en su pecho y regocijarse con las bellas palabras que su amigo siempre le entregaba… ¿acaso se puede amar a dos personas a las vez? -estuviste llorando-Ryoga la alejo de sus pensamientos al rosar la misma mejilla que Ranma hace tan poco rato atrás. -si pero no es nada-la chica se levantó rápido, se sentía culpable de aquel escalofríos que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que él la tocaba-vamos a entrenar al Dojo para que no pierdas el viaje, puedes quedarte aquí a pasar unos días. Akane no paraba de decirse a sí misma la pésima idea que esto había sido, con Ryoga sin camisa y sudoroso entrenando frente a ella los latidos le aumentaron al mil por ciento, trato de concentrarse en Ranma y en el poco tiempo que restaba para que estuvieran casados. Ya no sería más Akane Tendo, sino la señora Saotome, tomo impulso de alguna parte misteriosa en su interior y acorto el camino que la separaba del muchacho, quien paro de entrenar y se le aproximo también, quedando de frente y a centímetros de distancia. -A…Akane ¿está todo bien?...-le pregunto entre agitadas respiraciones. -no, no, nada está bien Ryoga, vienes siempre y me haces sentir bien, te comportas tan caballero que no sé qué pensar ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Si Ranma no te agrada entonces porque siempre regresas- las manos de la peli azul golpearon con rabia el fornido pecho de su amigo, quien la contuvo de las muñecas. Las pupilas de Ryoga parecieron agrandarse de la sorpresa y su respiración que ya se calmaba volvía a agitarse, desde la primera vez que diviso la sonrisa de Akane se guardaba todos esos sentimientos y ahora la tenía frente a él pidiendo explicaciones. Era el momento. -porque te amo, Akane, te amo desde que te conocí y no importa cómo se separen nuestros destinos, si te casas con Ranma o si me caso con otra, te amare hasta el final de los tiempos.- acerco sus labios nerviosos a los de ella y la beso, rosando sus labios con tal delicadeza que la chica debía acercarse por más. Así era Ryoga, la paz… Ranma, la tormenta. Entre besos y caricias se recostaron en el suelo del Dojo, Ryoga se abría camino entre la complicada blusa de Akane, jugueteando con las manos, haciendo cosquillas, rosando con los labios. -solo déjame saborear este momento-las manos del moreno se hundían en las caderas de su amada, sabía que no habría otra vez, quería recordarlo para siempre, continuo besando aquellos senos y bajando por la estrecha cintura… -Ryoga-murmuro ella mientras el muchacho deslizaba una mano bajo su ropa interior-ten cuidado ¿sí?-él paro en seco, mirándola fijo- Jamás he hecho esto con nadie. -lo siento, pe…pensé que tú y Ranma.-el hecho de nombrar siquiera a su amigo/enemigo lo freno, pero Akane lo abrazo sin dudar, podía sentir los senos de la chica apoyados en su espalda desnuda, haciendo crecer más aquello en sus pantalones que no pasaba desapercibido. Entre risas y susurros se desnudaron por completo y se entregaron al amor en todo su esplendor. Akane sentía como la calidez de Ryoga le invadía su interior, primero tímido y luego decidido y certero, haciéndola sonrojarse cada vez más, el chico no paraba de acariciarla mientras la hacía suya, haciéndole erizar la piel cada vez que su aliento la rosaba. Cayeron juntos de cansancio y gozo… empapados en sudor y un montón de sentimientos confusos que aparecían para hacerlos sentir culpables. -ya anocheció-Ryoga de espalda al piso jugueteaba con los cabellos de Akane quien estaba recostada en su pecho-será mejor que me valla. La mirada de Akane estaba perdida en el techo, acababa de aprovecharse de los puros sentimientos de aquel joven viajero para traicionar a su prometido. El remordimiento le abofeteaba en la cara. -deberías dormir un rato, mejor vamos a mi habitación. No hay nadie en casa. Subieron en ropa interior al cuarto de la peli azul, hace mucho que Ryoga no entraba ahí ya que cuando Ranma comenzó a dormir con su chica no dejo entrar a p-chan nunca más. Se recostaron entre las cobijas abrasados y Akane estaba hablando medio dormida, su inconsciente debía aclarar las cosas. -sabes que igual me casare…con Ranma ¿verdad? -…si- Ryoga lidiaba con una sensación horrenda en su interior, amaba a la chica como a nada en el mundo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era la prometida de su único amigo, a quien decía odiar pero al final eso no era más que un juego de niños-Akane, esto no está bien. -lo se…yo solo-la chica suspiraba cada tanto, no de amor sino de pena-quería sentir, por favor perdóname Ryoga. -no soy yo a quien debes decir eso, siempre tendrás mi perdón hermosa Akane-la beso suavemente en la frente, en señal de respeto-debemos hablar con Ranma y contarle todo, después de eso no volveré a molestarlos-trago saliva para evitar llorar frente a ella. -está bien-contesto la muchacha, sabiendo que le rompería el corazón a dos personas en un tiempo record-pero quédate a dormir esta noche. No sabes cómo voy a extrañarte. Se acurrucaron juntos bajo el sonido titilante de la noche, cuando a eso de 4 de la madrugada la voz enervada de Ranma los despertó. El clima en las montañas estaba tempestuoso y Ranma no encontraba la forma de entrenar, apenas al llegar estaba malhumorado y su desempeño no le satisfacía…tan solo hace unas horas había dejado de ver a Akane y ya su rostro aparecía en cada pensamiento. Era ella quien debía acompañarlo y ya no lo dudaba. -que pasa hijo ¿acaso no quieres entrenar? –Genma, sentado comiendo las tortillas de Ukyo lo observaba detenidamente. No, la verdad es que no quería, quería correr a casa y decirle a Akane que lo sentía, que era un estúpido por no invitarla y por no confesarle que ya no podía más de amor, que no aguantaba una noche más de dormir con ella sin abrazarla ni besarla ni susurrarle al oído todo aquello que la chica le hacía sentir, pero su torpe boca no lo acompañaba y las palabras se tergiversaban antes de salir. -nos vamos a casa-dijo el chico de la trenza-debemos llegar antes de que amanezca. El camino parecía eterno y Ranma sentía dentro de sí que estaba tardando demasiado, apresuro el ritmo y a eso de las 4 de la madrugada estaba en casa. Todos estaban durmiendo, parecían haber llegado tarde de una cena pues no habían trastos en la cocina… no importaba el hambre, ya habría tiempo para comer luego. Subió apresurado a la habitación… -¿Akane?... ¡AKANEEE!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y sin pensar en nada mas lanzo a Ryoga por la ventana de un solo Golpe. … Nabiki encontró a Akane a la mañana siguiente, profundamente dormida estrujando las cobijas y la foto del paseo a la isla hecha pedazos en el suelo, se quedó con ella hasta que despertó, debía decirle algo importante. -hermanita vamos a desayunar, debes comer algo- Nabiki no ocultaba el tono triste de lo que iba a decir. -¿Qué quieres Nabiki? Jamás me dices hermanita-la chica se había incorporado de la cama restregándose los ojos. -hay… está bien, acaba de venir la abuela de Shampoo a despedirse cordialmente pues se van a China y no creen volver. -y a mí que me importa esa chiquilla estúpida y su anciana abuela- de a poco el humor de Akane volvía a la normalidad. Nabiki suspiro largamente. -es que Ranma va con ellas, ya partieron hace unas horas… es probable que no vuelvas a verlo.


	4. discusiones

discusiones. Tras casi un mes de viaje el paisaje verdoso de los arbustos se volvía monótono, la anciana Cologne, abuela de Shampoo, se había adelantado unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar antes a su aldea nativa mientras el chico de la trenza y la joven amazona acampaban cada noche, Ranma solo quería dormir. El día estaba soleado y los jóvenes agotados con el sol pegándole en las cabezas. -debemos descansar un poco o nos deshidrataremos- Shampoo divisaba un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles y algunos arbustos comestibles-podemos acampar desde temprano, en dos días ya estaremos en la aldea-dijo sonriente. Ranma estaba taciturno, la mochila se le hacía increíblemente pesada. -debo darme un baño, hasta las moscas se alejan de mí. -ya lo pensé, sígueme- la chica corrió riendo y él la siguió de cerca, al ver el lago frente a si mismo se lanzó al agua fría sin titubear, resurgiendo como una guapa pelirroja empapada. -ni pienses en entrar hasta que yo salga- gritaba desde el lago a Shampoo, quien comenzaba a armar la tienda… Ranma pudo haberse dormido y dejar que el pequeño estanque le llevara flotando en círculos, si bien no sentía paz tampoco ganas de morir. El vacío al respirar seguía intacto y era probable que jamás se desvaneciera, pero podía sobrellevarlo mejor de lo que esperaba… quizás gracias a la compañía de Shampoo. El olor a madera quemada en el fogón ahuyentaba al concierto de pájaros que llenaba el lugar y la pelirroja empapada se calentaba frente a su carpa. Una dulce gatita jugaba en el estanque mientras esperaban que el agua de una pequeña tetera enfriase un poco para volver a la normalidad. -sabes, creo que quiero quedarme así un tiempo, vivir el día sin preocuparme del mañana- dijo cabizbajo mientras dejaba que un chorro de agua caliente le volviera el cabello azabache intenso y el cuerpo masculino, le lanzo también un poco a la gata con cara de poco amigos, Shampoo se apresuró para entrar a su tienda pero aun así Ranma pudo ver su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo por unos segundos. -seria lindo-comento saliendo ya vestida con un tradicional atuendo chino-pero en algún momento llegaran los problemas. Es una vida solitaria. -eso es lo que busco, la soledad- sus ojos azules miraban el bailar de las llamas del fuego, calentando un trozo de carne seca, Shampoo se sentó a su lado para calentarse las manos. -Ranma…-musito ella pero el chico la interrumpió sellando sus labios con el dedo índice. -shhhh, no interrumpas el silencio. Como buen artista marcial sabía escuchar el silencio y todo lo que este tenía para decirle. Mientras las hojas de los árboles se ondulaban sobre ellos, la mano de Ranma se posó sigilosa sobre la mano de la bella muchacha, entrelazándose con sus delicados dedos. -no quiero más soledad Shampoo… no me dejes solo. ….. -akane no puedes vivir en tu habitación, por favor sal a comer algo- Kasumi golpeaba con insistencia la puerta del cuarto de su hermana menor. Pero esta se negaba siquiera a contestar, Soun Tendo no sabía cómo controlar la situación, Genma Saotome aseguraba que su hijo volvería pronto para acabar con todo mal entendido pero incluso ellos sabían que ya no había esperanza en aquel compromiso. La única que tenía acceso limitado a los sentimientos de la peli azul era Nabiki, quien tomó cartas en el asunto yendo a visitar a una vieja amiga de la familia Saotome, Ukyo. -no creas que iré a darle mi más sentido pésame- le recrimino a Nabiki la muchacha mientras daba vuelta una tortilla en su cocina, sonriendo sarcásticamente. -lo sé-la chica Tendo le respondió apoyada desde el umbral de la puerta- solo necesita escuchar unas cuantas verdades, además me lo debes, por guardarte el secreto durante tanto tiempo. -iré al atardecer-suspiró- pero no será grato. -por supuesto que no, pero es un mal necesario. Al caer la tarde Ukyo apareció por la casa de los Tendo pidiendo ver a Akane y fingiendo preocupación, Soun pensó que una amiga era justo lo que su hija necesitaba así que la dejo subir … la castaña golpeo fuerte la puerta de Akane, quien abrió tras la insistencia. -Ukyo- alcanzo a murmurar antes de que su visitante le diera una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla, dejándola perpleja por unos minutos, retrocedió mientras la otra muchacha se adentraba en la habitación cerrando con seguro. -¿no vas a preguntar porque te golpee?-Ukyo se acercaba desafiante- o vas a fingir ser estúpida como siempre, Akane no entendía nada pero no iba a permitir que nadie, menos otra ex prometida de Ranma viniera a intimidarla. -si es por Ranma lo entiendo, ahora vete por donde viniste si no quieres recibir un golpe de vuelta. -¡anda, golpéame! O mejor, has otra de tus rabietas de niña consentida, quien sabe si Ryoga vuelve del más allá para defenderte. ¿No te bastaba con Ranma verdad?, no, la pequeña y caprichosa Akane quería a los dos como perritos falderos. Tú eres la única culpable de todo esto. Me alegra que tu compromiso se haya roto… pues por tu culpa el mío también se rompió. -deberías estar feliz de que ya no este con Ranma, quizás ahora si llames su atención…-Akane se había levantado a pesar de que aún le dolía el rostro y estaba algo mareada.- ah claro, aun así prefirió irse con Shampoo ¿no es verdad? -no me refiero a él, pedazo de imbécil… no puedo casarme si mi prometido está muerto, Ryoga y yo íbamos a casarnos, no nos amábamos es verdad pero teníamos planes, nuestro propio Dojo de entrenamiento…- la voz de Ukyo pareció quebrarse por un segundo, pero trago saliva sonoramente y se sentó en la cama. Akane volvió al agujero de los recuerdos en donde ahora todo tenía sentido, la voz de Ryoga sonaba en su cabeza "si te casas con Ranma o si me caso con otra, te amare hasta el final de los tiempos". -así es bonita, parece que tu mejor amigo olvido mencionarte algunas cosas. La cabeza de Akane daba vueltas por todo el cuarto y su estómago parecía desbandarse en nauseas. No solo había acabado con su compromiso sino también con el de Ukyo por culpa de unos estúpidos celos, que ahora sabia, no tenían ningún sentido. -todo se fue al demonio de la noche a la mañana-la castaña proseguía- pero dime "hermosa Akane" ¿al menos lo disfrutaste? Todas las lágrimas que no derramo hace un mes parecieron inundarle los ojos mientras volvía a aferrarse al pañuelo colgado de su muñeca. -si esto es lo querías ya ves que lo lograste, puedes irte mientras me hundo sola!- gritaba la peli azul mientras empujaba a Ukyo fuera de su habitación- me quedare sola, ni siquiera p-chan ha vuelto a visitarme. -oh por Dios niña estúpida ¡Ryoga era p-chan!, cayó a un estanque de Jusenkyo por culpa de Ranma… todo el tiempo fue el a quien llevabas en brazos y abrazabas como imbécil. Akane dejo de escuchar y solo sentía sus propios latidos mientras su cuerpo de desvanecía en el aire, si p-chan y Ryoga eran la misma persona todo cobraba sentido, su mejor amigo la amaba mucho más de lo que pudo imaginar y ella lo utilizo para subir su propia autoestima… era tan culpable como Ranma. ... Al abrir los ojos el techo y las paredes blancas de la casa del doctor Tofu se le hicieron conocidas, la mano de Kasumi le estrechaba la suya y el alma parecía retornarle al cuerpo, a los pies de la camilla el doctor Tofu le sonrió afable con algunos papeles en la mano. -¿Cuánto rato ha pasado?- le pregunto a su hermana. -dormiste toda la noche y ya es casi medio día-Kasumi le sonreía dulcemente- los demás fueron a casa a descansar un poco, Ukyo se quedó toda la noche pero tuve que irse a su trabajo temprano. -Akane… no sé cómo decirte esto de una buena forma-el doctor Tofu miraba los papeles en su mano con preocupación, ajustándose los lentes-creo que… estas embarazada. -¿debemos contactar a Ranma?- Kasumi pregunto con forzada inocencia -no-Akane no acaba de creerlo aún, parecía que iba a desmayarse otra vez-su padre no es Ranma… es Ryoga.


	5. Olvido

olvido. Dos meses habían pasado desde que comenzó su nueva vida en esa tranquila aldea China de mujeres fuertes, Ranma se levantaba como todas las mañanas y partía a ejercitarse al pequeño jardín de la casa mientras Shampoo preparaba desayuno. Las cosas entre ambos estaban estancadas pero parecían tener algunas responsabilidades de pareja el uno con el otro, la amazonas lo despertaba cada noche entre llantos y sollozos avergonzados, acurrucándose a su lado para que conciliara el sueño… pero estos eran cada vez peores. El rostro de Ryoga a los siete años le atormentaba la vista mientras los gritos de Akane los oídos en una alucinación casi real. Al llegar por su desayuno luego del entrenamiento Shampoo le esperaba como todos los días. -debes alimentarte si piensas volver a pelear. -no lo hare, ya te lo dije, solo entreno para mantenerme fuerte pero no volveré a pelear.-el chico de la trenza comenzó a comer hambriento sus bollos de pan. La chica dejo todo lo que tenía en las manos para acercarse a él y rozando sus hombros firmemente, repuso. -entonces tenemos que hablar sobre el futuro. Más de tres años de amar sin ser correspondido podían pasarle la cuenta a cualquiera, pero Shampoo no se rendía fácilmente, había acompañado a Ranma hasta China para ayudarlo a alejarse de todos sus fantasmas, esperando que al menos el chico se diera cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos, pero Ranma jamás tomaba nada en serio, estaba aburrida de ser siempre el paño de consuelos, por otro lado el muchacho de ojos azules había comenzado a sentir algo por aquella niña de ojos risueños que lo había rescatado de la muerte en vida esa noche afuera de su pequeño negocio… pero el miedo lo paralizaba una vez más y antes la posibilidad de que todo saliera mal y terminar solo otra vez, prefería no ser él quien diera el siguiente paso. -¿Qué quieres de mi Ranma? ¿Quieres que lave tu ropa y que te cocine para siempre sin que tú hagas nada más que lamentarte? ¿Quieres que corra cada noche a tu cama para consolarte sin que tú me preguntes siquiera como me siento?-sin darse cuenta la chica había comenzado a llorar en silencio- ya está hecho Ranma, Ryoga murió y Akane termino contigo… no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo- un escalofríos le recorrió la columna al muchacho tras escuchar las últimas palabras de la amazonas, se paró de la mesa lanzando lejos el bollo de pan. -¡cállate! – le grito a la chica, acercándose a ella a paso firme, acorralándola entre la fría muralla y su cálido cuerpo- cállate…- sus brazos se posicionaron a ambos lados de la figura Shampoo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre los hombros de ella-cállate…-volvió a decir, siendo invadido por el olor a perfume de mujer que destilaba la muchacha. Debía aceptarlo, jamás volvería a ver a Akane ¿Por qué negarse a la posibilidad de ser feliz? O al menos ¿por qué no intentarlo? Shampoo estaba inmóvil entre los dos brazos de Ranma, mientras respiraba agitadamente acaricio suave el cabello del chico, apoyando su cabeza contra la suya. -no te dejare jamás-le susurró al oído- te prometo que jamás voy a dejarte.-la suave voz de Shampoo parecía acariciarle los sentidos, besarle el alma de una forma casi celestial… casi reparando cada herida en su interior, Ranma levanto la cabeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos y la beso… salvajemente la beso, jalándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí mismo. La chica respondió el beso de la única forma que sabía hacerlo tras tanto tiempo de espera, con fiereza, acariciando la espalda fuerte de Ranma, sus cabellos y todo de él. Sentía que se quemaba al tacto de las manos del chico, deseosas de más de ella… juntos, eran fuego. La empujo fuerte sentándola en la mesa y lanzando las cosas del desayuno al suelo con una sola mano, posicionando las piernas de la chica alrededor de sus caderas… ya era hora de demostrar que un Saotome no se rinde ni se acobarda ante nada. La chica comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa entre ambos mientras los besos paraban para poder respirar… esperando ansiosa entregarle su pureza al gran amor de su vida. Y así fue, Ranma la reclamo como suya sin pausa ni titubeos, sintiéndose en el cielo con cada suspiro de Shampoo, queriéndola aún más cerca, besando su boca, su cuello, sus senos, tomándola firmemente de las caderas para intensificar cada movimiento y cada sensación. Se desvaneció con un fuerte gemido mientras la chica suspiraba su nombre, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en los hombros de su ahora, mujer. -te amo-le susurro el chico, aun sabiendo que no era cierto. ….. El invierno se hacía notar en Furinkan, el frio del cementerio erizaba la piel pero la chica peli azul se acercaba con un ramo de flores a la lápida del joven Hibiki como cada semana, ahora acompañada de Ukyo. Ambas se sentaron en el húmedo pasto, cada quien hablándole al muchacho en sus interiores. Desde que Akane se enteró que esperaba un hijo, Ranma apenas se colaba en sus pensamientos y solo se enfocaba en el pequeño heredero Hibiki que llevaba en su interior. Las cosas con su familia marchaban bastante bien, sin mencionar que ni su padre ni Genma le dirigían palabra alguna, Nabiki anuncio su repentino compromiso con Kuno Tatewaki y este pintaba perfecto para ser el heredero del Dojo… lugar que por sangre le correspondía a su pequeño hijo, pero la salud del maestro Happosai empeoraba día a día y necesitaban elegir a quien ocuparía su lugar. -lamento pedirte que me acompañes, pero no me siento muy bien. -no te preocupes Akane, ya era hora de enfrentarme a esto- le respondió Ukyo, sonriendo con nostalgia, posando en la lápida un pequeño cuadro con una foto de Ryoga y ella, riéndole a la cámara. -no sé cómo pude ser tan ciega como para no darme cuenta de que P-chan…-Akane dio media vuelta para volver a casa. -basta de remordimientos Akane, es hora de perdonar-le dijo la castaña. Pasando una vez más por él camino que recorrió tantas veces del brazo de su prometido se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que jamás volviera a verlo correr con ella por ese lugar o haciendo equilibrio en la cerca que dividía el camino del rio… ya lo había perdonado, esperaba algún día poder decírselo en la cara.


	6. Tiempo

Cuatro años después. Una joven pareja regresaba a Japón con la idea de instalarse definitivamente y hacer familia. -¿estás seguro de esto?-Shampoo, más hermosa que nunca le preguntaba a su prometido. -si…- Ranma sostenía su mano mientras abrían juntos las puertas cerradas del Café del Gato. El tiempo transcurrió sin piedad, dejando marcas escondidas en aquel joven Saotome… luego de la muerte inesperada de Cologne le propuso a Shampoo matrimonio y ella accedió feliz. Era demasiado para la mujer quedarse a vivir en la casa de su difunta abuela quien la cuido como una madre así que decidieron volver a Japón y hacer que el negocio de la familia prosperara ahora en sus manos. Para Ranma volver a recorrer esa transitada calle significo un paseo por sus más oscuras memorias, había logrado controlar las pesadillas y Akane solo aparecía en sus recuerdos cada tanto y cada vez con menos importancia. Todo lo que supo de ella fue hace unos meses cuando Kasumi le informaba en una carta enviada a nombre de Shampoo, que Genma, su padre, había vuelto a su aldea nativa con su esposa Nodoka y que todos se encontraban bien. Podía imaginar a la perfección como lucia la casa ahora y el Dojo, seguramente desaseado y olvidado, sin heredero que luchara por el honor. Shampoo le daba todo lo que podía necesitar en una relación y pronto se dispondrían a tener hijos con quienes llenar los cuartos vacíos de la casa. Luego de anunciar su real compromiso en China jamás volvieron a tener noticias de Mousse, antiguo enamorado de la chica. Llevar una vida a cuestas de mentiras fue más fácil de lo que imagino. La noche antes de la reapertura oficial del Café la pareja se encontraba cenando. -será un poco incómodo ver a todos nuestros conocidos aquí mañana ¿no crees?-Shampoo se acurrucaba al lado Ranma mientras este comía taciturno- de seguro veremos a Ukyo. -no sé si quiera estar aquí mañana… quizás si es muy pronto para afrontar a ciertas personas-si bien la familia Tendo no había recibido invitación, llegaría a oídos suyos el rumor mal intencionado de que Ranma había vuelto con su nueva prometida. La amazona tomo el rostro de su novio con ambas manos y lo beso… la luz de unas velas alumbraba la humilde cena mientras ambos se besaban bajo las tenues sombras que sus cuerpos producían en las murallas. -recuerda lo que prometí Ranma, siempre contigo, no importa lo que pase… yo me hare cargo de todo mañana- él le sonrió, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de color de su hermosa novia y futura esposa. Podía imaginar un futuro brillante a su lado y seguía sin entender porque algo le faltaba angustiosamente. -creo que aprovechare el día para saludar a un viejo amigo- dijo mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño.-ahora iré a dormir ¿te espero despierto? -no-dijo la chica, tomando su bicicleta y encaminándose a la puerta- tengo algunas invitaciones más que entregar. ….. -buenos días mi amor- Como todas las mañanas Akane despertaba de un beso en la mejilla al pequeño Ryoga, quien le agradecía con un apretado abrazo como saludo matutino, el pequeño de tres años y meses era el fiel reflejo de aquel que no pudo conocer. Ojos marrones intensos, sonrisa curvada y cabello oscuro, adornado por el pañuelo que su padre le obsequio a Akane esa trágica noche. Jamás podría llevar el apellido Hibiki pues a su madre le era imposible comprobar biológicamente quien era su padre sin una exhumación de restos, algo demasiado intenso como para lidiar con ello por mera curiosidad. Así que Ryoga Tendo llevaba la vida feliz que todo infante deseaba, rodeado del amor de su madre y sus tías. La vida en la casa se volvió un poco caótica de la noche a la mañana, al morir Happosai el casamiento de Nabiki y Kuno se vio forzado a adelantarse y la familia Tatewaki tomo responsabilidad del Dojo, trayendo tragedia a la excelente trayectoria en artes marciales estilo libre que este poseía, Kuno había perdido cada pelea y no habían discípulos que ayudasen. Kasumi se mudó junto al Dr. Tofu luego de un matrimonio reservado y ahora esperaban su primer hijo, estaba encargada también de cuidar a su padre y al pequeño Ryoga mientras Akane trabajaba de enfermera en el consultorio de su cuñado. La peli azul jamás pudo olvidar la mirada de su fiel compañero perdida en el horizonte y hacia lo posible por borrar la culpa ayudando a los enfermos y moribundos que el doctor Tofu recibía. Esa era una mañana como cualquier otra con todos desayunando en la vieja mesa del comedor. Nabiki entraba a la casa después de haber recogido el correo, sorprendida se sentó de nuevo en la mesa. -Nabiki ¿Qué ocurre?-Akane sacudió fuerte a su hermana que no dejaba de mirarla anonadada. -el Café del gato abrirá sus puertas hoy…estamos… invitadas-dijo extendiendo la invitación a su hermana menor. -¿Qué dices? ¡Dame eso!- la peli azul le arrebato la tarjeta de la manos leyendo en voz alta. "Ranma y Shampoo, los nuevos dueños del Café Del Gato le invitan cordialmente…" –no puede ser- murmuro tapándose la boca con ambas manos. -¿mamá?- el pequeño Ryoga parecía asustado aferrándose curioso a la falda blanca de su madre. Luego de un largo suspiro Akane continuo con su rutina, despidiéndose de su hijo con un cálido abrazo y dejando la casa camino a su trabajo, pero el pesar se le hacía más notorio a cada paso tan solo de imaginar a Ranma. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Ya no era la misma niña que había visto por última vez, su cabello había crecido bastante y su cuerpo termino de desarrollarse luego de ser madre. Claro… ese era otro detalle que no podía obviar. ¿Pero que importaba? Él iba a casarse con Shampoo y de seguro no le importaría en absoluto su vida. Estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando se desvió del camino. Algunas veces podría jurar oír la voz de Ryoga llamándola, dirigiéndola al cementerio y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Al acercarse a paso acelerado al lugar donde reposaba su mejor amigo la vista pareció engañarla y freno casi cayendo por el impulso. La silueta de un hombre fuerte se encontraba de pie en el mismo lugar al que ella acudía, el viento jugueteaba con su trenza. La silueta volteo luego de oír que los pasos pararon y sus ojos azulados se encontraron de frente con la mirada de Akane, perdida en el tiempo. -Ranma….


	7. felicidad

Felicidad

-Akane…- los segundos se eternizaron mientras ambos caían en cuentas de los años que pasaron sin verse. La muchacha retrocedía a pasos cortos sin despegar la vista de aquellos ojos color océano.

-yo ya me voy- dijo él bajando la mirada y alejándose de la lápida para salir del lugar, al acercarse a Akane aminoro el paso, sentía que el corazón le saldría por la boca y que su cuerpo reaccionaria por si solo para correr a abrazarla y no soltarla más, pero los años no habían pasado en vano y ahora poseía la madurez de frenar sus impulsos por más ansioso que estuviera. Sus brazos se rosaron por un momento y la electricidad que los recorrió fue tal que la chica dio un suspiro asustado. Ambos querían hablar pero Ranma estaba demasiado nervioso y nada cuerdo saldría de sus labios, Akane estaba incluso más hermosa de lo que podría recordar, con esa belleza sutil y tan diferente a la de Shampoo. Mientras la chica no lograba articular palabra, por más que intentara exhalar un "hola" sus labios no la tomaban en cuenta. Ranma se alejó mientras ella se encamino a su asiento habitual para charlar con Ryoga.

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?...-nadie podía responder a su pregunta mejor que ella. ….

Ranma siguió su camino hacia el Café del Gato ya que el incómodo encuentro que buscaba evitar ya había tenido lugar. A eso del medio día el local ya se encontraba atestado en gente y Shampoo corría de un extremo a otro sirviendo comidas y postres, al ver a su prometido entrar con rostro confundido se acercó velozmente y lo beso en los labios. -¡hay mucha clientela!- exclamo marchándose de nuevo. El chico de la trenza no pensaba contarle a su novia lo ocurrido en el cementerio. Unos brazos femeninos lo jalaron y abrazaron por la espalda. -¿Qué hay de nuevo, guapo?-se zafo de aquellas misteriosas manos para encontrarse cara a cara con Ukyo, la volvió a abrazar.

-Ukyo ¿Qué hacer aquí? Pensé que no vendrías.- dijo él sonriendo, la mirada de Shampoo se encontró con el par de amigos saludándose cariñosos

-quería pasar a saludarte al menos, y desearte buena suerte aunque ahora seamos competencia jajaja-Ranma se sintió en casa al escuchar las particulares bromas de quien había sido su compañera desde la más remota infancia. La música china sonaba fuerte cual festival y la pareja de amigos salió a la calle para conversar lejos del gentío.

-así que vas a casarte- la muchacha se aferró al brazo de Ranma para dar un paseo.

-pues sí, estamos haciendo los planes para que la boda sea en dos meses-se rio nervioso- luego de eso pensamos tener un hijo. Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza como cada vez que algún tema le incomodaba, dejándolo en evidencia. -pero no estas feliz. –Ukyo lo miraba inquisidoramente, aunque él evadió la pregunta.

-¿Qué has hecho con tu vida Ukyo? ¿Eres feliz? Aquella castaña risueña e infantil se había convertido durante los últimos años en toda una mujer bajo cualquier punto de vista, su negocio tenia tanto éxito que a lo largo de Japón se extendían varias sucursales, pero eso no la satisfacía y a la hora de dormir la soledad de su hogar le daba escalofríos. Tan solo el cariño del pequeño Ryoga le sacaba una sonrisa verdadera, cada tanto el chico llegaba de la mano de Akane a visitarla, jugaban y cocinaban riendo para que luego el eco de su risa se repitiera toda la noche entre sus paredes, recordándole lo que había perdido.

-la felicidad es algo muy grande como para medirse con un sí o un no- contesto la muchacha- mi vida sigue igual que siempre, cocinar, viajar, en ocasiones visito a los Tendo y Akane con Ryoga me visitan a mí. Los pies de Saotome se detuvieron.

-¿Cómo dijiste? Sintió renacer dentro de si toda la ira y el dolor tan solo por escuchar aquellos nombres juntos, apretando los puños frenéticamente tomo distancia de su amiga, repitiéndole con la voz cargada de sentimientos.- ¿Ukyo, que dijiste? La muchacha retrocedió para luego echar a correr sin miramientos pero Ranma la siguió hasta adelantarla y frenar en seco frente a ella.-¡qué fue lo que dijiste, maldición!- la única explicación posible pasaba por su cabeza una y mil veces pero no se resignaba a creerlo y negaba con la cabeza mientras su aterrorizada amiga comenzaba a hablar.

-pensé que lo sabias Ranma, lo siento-volvió a acercarse y tomo sus manos tratando en vano de que la noticia no le doliera tanto-luego de que te fuiste Akane descubrió que… que estaba embarazada, el chico se llama Ryoga. Ranma se soltó de las manos de Ukyo, lanzándola lejos con el impulso y corrió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a la casa de los Tendo. Todo ese tiempo lejos de Akane y el cariño de Shampoo no habían servido de nada pues tan solo una noticia desmorono su mundo una vez más, volviendo a ponerlo en el principio de ese camino sin salida rumbo a su felicidad. Irrumpió en la casa como un huracán mientras todos salían a su encuentro.

-Akane ¡Akaneee!- gritaba intentando entrar mientras Kuno y Soun trataban de sostenerlo. Solo el hecho de ver a Kasumi con su panza ya crecida le detuvo en medio de la habitación, la mayor de los Tendo siempre se había preocupado de él como una verdadera madre, la mujer lo sostuvo de los hombros mientras él recuperaba el aliento.

-Akane está trabajando con el Dr. Tofu querido Ranma.-ella le sonrió cerrando los ojos sin miedo alguno, le había visto crecer y madurar dentro de esa humilde casa, no le temía.-volverá en unas horas, si quieres te quedas a esperarla. El pequeño Ryoga salió de entre las faldas de su tía, asombrado por el extraño que charlaba con ella.

-¿Quién es tía Kasumi?-la dulce voz del infante hizo que Ranma bajara la vista sin creer lo que veía. Era el recuerdo vivo de Ryoga, su amigo el despistado, su enemigo que le arrebato a quien amaba. Esos pequeños ojos color marrón hacían que el de la trenza sintiera la culpa florecerle por los poros. Además de todo lo que había cargado estos años se sumaba a su expediente el haber dejado a un niño sin padre, era eso o que la vida le presentaba la oportunidad de enmendar el error más grande de su vida. Se agacho a la altura del pequeño y revolviéndole el cabello con una mano se presentó sonriendo con nostalgia.

-soy Ranma Saotome, un viejo amigo de tu madre. …...

...

-mejor vete a casa Akane, te ves cansada- fue un día agotador en el consultorio, lleno de fracturas y cosas difíciles de atender pero el doctor Tofu seguía tratándola y cuidándola como si fuera una niña, a eso de las cinco de la tarde la autorizo para irse a casa. Su cuñado era muy buena persona, lo podía imaginar enseñándole a su sobrino como curar una herida y abrazándolo acogedor. Su pequeño Ryoga jamás tendría eso. Se esforzaba para darle lo mejor pero el tiempo no era suficiente y aunque se pasara las tardes de sábado enseñándole artes marciales jamás seria lo suficientemente buena como para ayudarlo a heredar el Dojo que era suyo por derecho. Al entrar a casa le pareció escuchar las risas de Ryoga provenir desde el Dojo, se extrañó pues Kuno no se daba el tiempo siquiera de mirar al pequeño y Soun estaba muy anciano como para enseñarle. Parada desde el umbral del templo de las artes marciales tuvo una imagen conmovedora.

-con más impulso vamos.-

-¿así?- Ryoga daba una patada que le hacía perder el equilibrio.

-jajajaj-Ranma reía en el suelo ayudando al chico a sostenerse en un pie

-no, así. -¡mami!-exclamo el pequeño al ver a la muchacha y corrió a los brazos de ella, que aún estaba sorprendida. Ranma se levantó del piso acercándose a ella. Descalzo como cada vez que practicaba en ese mismo lugar.

-solo estaba recordando cómo dar patadas, espero no te moleste.

-para nada- Akane no pudo más que sonreír.


	8. Aclaraciones

Aclaraciones.

Ya anochecía en Nerima, Furikan y el pequeño Ryoga caía rendido por el sueño luego de un entrenamiento extenuante y divertido con su nuevo amigo Ranma. Akane volvía al Dojo luego de acostarlo en su habitación.

-deberías irte o Shampoo comenzara a buscarte por todos lados-la peli azul se sentó al lado de él, ofreciéndole una taza de té, le resultaba extraño hablarle tan naturalmente pero no podía hacer menos luego de la tarde maravillosa que dedico a su hijo, además, ya era hora de quitarse los rencores por su propio bien.

-no-Ranma tomo la taza humeante en sus manos-le dije que me ausentaría hoy… La tensión en el ambiente era evidente, ambos se aclaraban la garganta para disminuir el incómodo silencio que inundaba el lugar. Ranma había pensado durante mucho las palabras que debía decir al estar frente a Akane pero como de costumbre el ímpetu de la muchacha hacia que quisiera esconderse a millas de distancia. Desde el momento en que las hermanas Tendo decidieron que Akane era la correcta para ser su esposa le pasaba igual, tan solo una risa de sus labios y las mejillas del futuro marido se sonrojaban a más no poder. Por eso no podía controlarse y actuaba a lo loco, sin pensar, porque Akane no dejaba espacio vacío en su mente como para pensar en otra cosa. -perdóname- susurro, enrollando su oscura trenza entre los dedos-sé que no cambia las cosas pero tengo que intentarlo.

-¿pero por qué tengo que perdonarte?-la muchacha lo miraba con ojos satíricos-¿por matar a Ryoga?... ¿por irte sin dar noticias de ti ni siquiera a tu padre? ¿Por volver a fastidiar? Hay estaba de nuevo Akane Tendo sacándolo de sus casillas con la misma facilidad de siempre.

-¡pero si tú me dijiste que me largara! No te hagas la santa tampoco, a ver si te hubiera gustado verme con otra como yo te encontré a ti. Las viejas heridas ya se habían abierto y como típico de la pareja, subían la voz a cada palabra. Akane se levantó de un respingo poniéndose en posición de discutir.

-¡pues me canse de verte día tras día del brazo de cualquier mujerzuela como si yo no importara!-la chica no dejaba de pensar en el atrevimiento de Ranma al referirse a ella de esa forma… y en lo cierto que era, la culpa de todo había sido de ambos, ya que estaban frente a frente sería mejor sacarlo todo para poder continuar con sus vidas como si jamás se hubiesen conocido.-hice con Ryoga lo que tú nunca te atreviste a hacer conmigo… utilice a mi mejor amigo ¿crees que no es suficiente lidiar con eso para siempre? ¡Todo porque eras un condenado cobarde! El dolor en los profundos ojos del Saotome fue notorio y trago saliva para no acobardarse.

-perfecto, si no te interesa mi arrepentimiento… puedes irte al diablo, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí.

-bien.-Akane rogaba no llorar antes de que Ranma saliera por la puerta.

Ranma salió del Dojo con paso apresurado, sentándose frente al estanque con la mirada fija en el agua, con ganas de lanzarse y olvidarse de todo con el suave roce del líquido tocando su delicada piel femenina. Todo sería más fácil si se transformara en mujer y jamás volviese a ser Ranma, viajar quizás a otro continente y hacer una vida atrapado en aquel cuerpo pequeño que le era tan incómodo, estaba a punto de lanzarse cuando la voz de Akane le llama desde el interior de la sala de entrenamiento.

-también yo debo pedirte perdón-la peli azul se acercó lentamente- no me malinterpretes jamás podría arrepentirme… pero te hice daño a ti… a ti y a muchos más, espero puedas perdonarme. El silencio retornaba y creaba una muralla entre ambos, rota tan solo por el leve susurro de sus respiraciones y el canto de un par de grillos. Akane cerró los ojos como cada vez que se precipitaba a hacer algo sin vuelta atrás y se arrodillo también frente al estanque. -debe haber sido incomodo ver como yo dormía con P- chan a diario sabiendo que en verdad era él, discúlpame por ser tan estúpida… y celosa… y poco cariñosa.- la muchacha miraba el reflejo de ambos en el estanque, a pesar de los cambios físicos seguían siendo los mismos niños testarudos.

-supongo que me lo gane, siguiéndole el juego a Ukyo y Shampoo mientras tu estuviste siempre aquí-Ranma le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a modo de juego pero la chica perdió el equilibrio y casi cayo al estanque, los brazos del muchacho la sostuvieron firme de la cintura y la volvió a acomodar frente a él.

-discúlpame por esto-dijo precipitado mientras se acercaba a su rostro, y la beso. Akane se relajó en sus brazos, correspondiendo el beso tiernamente, cada roce de esos cálidos labios la hacían estremecer, el chico la beso hasta que el aire se extinguió de sus pulmones, la empujo con su pecho hasta el suelo, recostándose encima de su cuerpo de mujer para seguir besándola, pero la chica lo freno con sus manos afirmándole el rostro. -Ranma… es demasiado tarde para nosotros. Ranma se incorporó avergonzado, la ayudo a levantarse y se fue como un soplo de brisa nocturna.

...

Shampoo se encontraba despierta lavando un montón de trastos cuando su prometido llego a casa.

-lamento llegar tan tarde-se acercó a la cocina para abrazar a su mujer pero ella le esquivo, lanzando un par de platos al suelo.

-pensé que al menos llegarías a cenar-al voltear para enfrentarlo tenía los ojos hinchados de llanto-volver aquí fue un error, ni siquiera te esfuerces en mentir.

-¿a qué te refieres?-Ranma lo sabía perfectamente pero esta era una charla que no esperaba tener nunca.

-estabas con Akane… nunca la sacaste de tu cabeza… -Shampoo-intento acercarse pero ella lo persuadió con sus rápidos movimientos. -tan solo fui un placebo para calmar tu dolor-la muchacha se agacho en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, Ranma la miraba desde arriba sin saber qué hacer. -lo más trágico es que aun sabiendo esto, no puedo alejarme de ti… Las palabras de Akane resonaron en la confundida mente de Ranma, ya era tarde para ellos y para todo, porque cada vez que volvían a juntarse alguien más salía herido…

-Shampoo… no estuve con Akane, te equivocas-se agacho a su lado y acaricio sus cabellos hasta que la chica se durmió llorando, el sueño lo venció también a él aun con el sabor de ese mágico beso en su boca. Definitivamente, era tarde para ellos.


	9. Combate

combate

Ya pasada una semana desde la encantadora charla frente al estanque Ranma intentaba hacer su vida normal al lado de su chica. El negocio abría temprano y aunque aún le era incomodo ponerse delantal y servir mesas para la clientela, ganaban más que suficiente para vivir relajados. No volvió al cementerio por miedo de encontrarse con Akane nuevamente, esperaba no verla al menos hasta estar casado. Lo que no sabía era que no faltaba mucho para aquello. Shampoo andaba sigilosa por los rincones de la casa, su sonrisa risueña se volvía maliciosa cada vez que algo se traía entre manos. Necesitaba urgente un plan que le asegurara la prosperidad con Ranma así que no tuvo mejor idea que adelantar la boda sin decírselo al muchacho, ya tenía todo preparado, sería una sencilla ceremonia China en una capilla cercana, tal como lo hubiese querido su abuela. El acontecimiento se celebraría esa misma tarde.

-Ranma, mi amor, saldré unos minutos a encargar pescado para mañana-la mujer salió del restorán apresurada. Llego a destino tras unos minutos en bicicleta. El U-chan también abría sus puertas al público temprano así que Shampoo solo entro y al ver a la cocinera inmersa en lo suyo le hablo como cualquier cliente.

-un okonomi por favor.-Ukyo levanto la vista ante la voz particularmente aguda de la chica.

-Shampoo-dijo volviendo a mirar su cocina-¿Qué se te puede ofrecer? Ranma no está aquí si lo andas buscando.

-no querida Ukyo… vengo a hacerte una invitación, Ranma y yo nos casaremos esta tarde y quisiera que fueras nuestra testigo y bueno… nuestra única invitada. La relación de las dos mujeres no era buena y nunca lo había sido, cuando se conocieron a los 16 años peleaban por Ranma como prometidas, hasta que la castaña repentinamente dejo de interesarse en el muchacho como futuro esposo, Ryoga le había propuesto matrimonio en un acuerdo para no pasar sus años solos. Ni aun así lograron llevarse bien, sus personalidades eran opuestas al máximo. -pero no debes mencionarle nada a Ranma hasta la misma ceremonia-continuo Shampoo, Ukyo enarco las cejas tratando de entender el asunto.

-haber si entiendo, chica gato ¿Ranma aún no sabe qué va a casarse?-le lanzo el okonomi sobre la mesa de clientes- ¿y esperas que como amiga suya no se lo diga?-ella sabía bien que Ranma no era feliz con Shampoo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su corazón siempre le pertenecería a Akane, pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir por alguien que no le prestaría atención, se sintió un dilema así que decidió aceptar la invitación y esperar que el muchacho decidiera que hacer en la boda misma. Cuando Shampoo volvió de su rápida visita se encontró con un dulce Ranma Saotome atendiendo al público veloz como rayo, se veía contento y carismático con la clientela, también se había vuelto bastante ágil en la cocina usando su rapidez para las más sabrosas preparaciones… pero ese chico trenzado no era Ranma, el Ranma Saotome que ella amaba tan desesperadamente, era como tenerlo atrapado en una botella, lo había convertido en todo lo que ella detesto de Mousse, su antiguo prometido, se acercó a él decidida y lo jalo de el delantal de cocina hasta una habitación de la casa buscando estar a solas. Shampoo no iba a obligarlo a casarse por medio de artimañas como siempre intento, si iba a ocurrir que fuera por amor mutuo.

-¿Qué sucede Shampoo? Estaba a punto de entregar unos pedidos importantes- el joven se desconcertó antes el abrazo apretado de su novia, pero le correspondió enseguida.

Ella levanto el rostro y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-casémonos hoy.

-¿Qué?-Ranma, confundido, alejo un poco a la muchacha de su cuerpo mirándola con ojos de interrogante, era como si la chica le leyera la mente… la única manera de mantener controlado sus obsesivos sentimientos hacia Akane era el matrimonio. O al menos eso creía. -si- dijo intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa pero le costaba trabajo.

-no te preocupes por nada ¡tengo todo preparado! Tú traje esta comprado y el sacerdote dijo que lleguemos a eso de las seis, va a ser una celebración modesta pero….-los labios de Shampoo callaron tras ser confrontados con un beso sutil.

-tranquila… he dicho que sí.

El Café de Gato cerro más temprano ese día por razones obvias y los novios decidieron no verse hasta la hora acordada por el sacerdote, Ranma aun un poco inseguro fue a arreglarse a la casa de Ukyo.

-te ves guapísimo-la chica lo observaba de brazos cruzados mientras el ojiazul arreglaba la flor en su smoking negro-pero no muy convencido.

Él suspiro por un momento y dirigió una sonrisa a su cómplice. -esto es lo que debo y quiero hacer, pero necesito un poco de aire, me estoy ahogando en esta incomoda cosa. Los amigos salieron a pasear por las calles de Furinkan cruzando el pequeño poblado de extremo a extremo, el muchacho le pidió a la chica que le dejara solo, tratando de alargar el paseo para evitar que su conciencia le poseyera y renunciara a la boda comenzó a acercarse inconscientemente a la casa de los Tendo, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba a solo unos metros de la puerta y unos gritos con la voz de Akane le hicieron correr, saltarse la cerca y caer repentino en la pelea.

...

-¡como que has apostado el Dojo! ¡Que te crees que eres pedazo de bruto!- Akane estaba indignada, Kuno despertó a la familia con la noticia de que en la tarde de ese mismo día se presentarían en la casa un grupo de artistas marciales que le habían apostado el Dojo a que él perdería en combate, él muy orgulloso por supuesto acepto el reto. Nabiki no hacía más que negar con la cabeza por la estupidez de su marido, Soun aún estaba en estado de Shock cuando Akane comenzó a gritar a su cuñado una enorme cantidad de improperios. -solo piensas en ti mismo engreído, llegaste a esta familia solo para causarnos problemas…-la enojada mujer tomo a su hijo de la mano y se encamino a la sala de entrenamiento. Toda la vida había sido su sueño ocuparse del Dojo familiar y ser la entrenadora de un montón de chiquillos ansiosos de aprender el estilo libre de las artes marciales, pero las leyes japonesas solo le ponía las cosas difíciles y en su condición de mujer le era imposible ser la heredera del cargo. Con Ranma en casa la esperanza crecía nuevamente y la idea de los dos peleando codo a codo por el honor de los Tendo y transmitiéndole a generaciones menores técnicas ancestrales le pareció mucho mejor que hacerlo sola. Con la llegada del pequeño Ryoga la esperanza que se había esfumado volvió, tan solo tenía que esperar que su hijo creciera en tamaño, edad y fuerza para que le quitara a Kuno Tatewaki lo suyo, siempre y cuando ninguna tragedia como esta ocurriera en el entretanto. Kuno perdería y absolutamente toda la familia estaba consciente de ello, no tenía gran destreza física ni tampoco estrategias de pelea inteligentes, no quedaba más que esperar el final. Akane debatía consigo mismo la arriesgada idea de correr en busca de Ranma para que le ayudara a salvar lo que ambos tanto soñaron juntos, pero parecía ridículo… desde esa noche en el estanque el joven no volvió a buscarla ni ella tampoco. Como había dicho, ya era tarde… ahora serian desalojados de su propia casa por culpa de un imbécil arrogante.

La mañana transcurrió entre nerviosismo y esperanza, la esperanza de que los retadores se perdieran en el camino o tuvieran un poco de misericordia, pero puntualmente a las cinco de la tarde aparecieron cuatro hombre fuertes y entrados en edad como un torbellino en el jardín. Kuno blandió su espada y se encamino en un grito al cuarteto de hombres de torsos desnudos.

-tu kendo no servirá con nosotros Tatewaki, tendrás que darnos el Dojo y la casa completa-dijo el más alto de los hombres.

-y que tal si también nos das a las chicas-dijo otro más fornido acercándose de manera desagradable a Nabiki.

-¡no se los permitiré!-grito el artista de Kendo empuñando su espada de madera contra el pecho de uno de los señores sin hacerle el menor rasguño pero el hombre a quien apunto lo levanto por los aires haciéndolo caer en una dolorosa patada voladora, dejándolo dormido en menos de tres minutos.

-que sencillo-dijo otro de los luchadores, dirigiéndose a la familia-ahora tomen sus cosas y váyanse de aquí ¡tienen 10 minutos! -Soun dio un paso adelante poniéndose en frente de sus hijas y les hablo sin miedo alguno.

-si quieren que me valla, tendrán que matarme primero. Los sujetos no hicieron el menor movimiento, sin mostrar compasión ni asombro en su rostro por la actitud del anciano, el más alto que parecía ser el líder también dio un paso adelante empujando con los pies el inconsciente cuerpo de Kuno.

-si así lo quieres anciano-el hombre se acercó aún más al patriarca de la familia y le lanzo un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo arrodillarse de dolor. Un pequeño hilo rojo surgió de entre los dientes de Soun quien volvió a levantarse y respondió el golpe con su mayor fuerza, aquella que no sacaba a relucir desde sus entrenamientos con Happosai, empujando a su contrincante varios metros y estrellándolo contra las rocas del estanque.

-¡papá! ¡Papá no pelees, es peligroso!-Akane gritaba intentando contener al pequeño Ryoga que pataleaba con tal de ir a salvar a su abuelo, Soun sin embargo se mantuvo firme esperando otro ataque que no tardo en suceder, otro de los tipos se acercó y en una técnica que le era desconocida lo golpeo lanzándolo al suelo y aplastándolo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, asiéndolo gritar.

-¡papá!-Kasumi no dudo en entrar en pleno combate y sentarse tratando de socorrer a su padre herido pero los contrincantes parecían no tener ni mínimos sentimientos y se acercaron a la mujer con ánimos de seguir peleando.

-si lo sacas del combate alguien tendrá que reemplazarlo bonita-dijo el más viejo, acariciándole la mejilla con sus ásperas y sucias manos. Nabiki fue corriendo y ayudo a su padre a levantarse pero otro de los sujetos la levanto por la cintura y la puso bajo su enorme brazo, lanzándola lejos para darle más golpes al anciano Tendo. Kasumi no lograba zafarse de las manos de dos de ellos, mientras Akane gritaba, no sabía qué hacer, si soltaba a su hijo para ayudar a los demás podría lamentarlo para siempre, abrazo al pequeño Ryoga rindiéndose cuando alguien aterrizo desde la cerca en el jardín.

-¡suéltenlos malditos renacuajos!-Akane no creyó lo que sus ojos veían, Ranma, vestido de punta en blanco se arremangaba la camisa y aparecía en el momento exacto. Los sujetos dejaron a Kasumi quien corrió a levantar a su padre y Nabiki se acurruco junto con Akane y Ryoga, presa del miedo y el desconcierto.

-¿y quién diablos eres tú?-dijo el líder repasando a Ranma de la cabeza a los pies.

-Soy Ranma Saotome y será mejor que no olviden mi rostro asquerosos degenerados… porque será lo último que verán.


	10. Honor

Honor

Sabía que tan solo un ataque especial podría acabar con los cuatro tipejos de una sola vez pero su cuerpo no se encontraba en condiciones tras tanto tiempo sin una verdadera pelea. No tenía otra opción. Cada uno de los sujetos se acercó a Ranma con una técnica diferente pero él pudo lanzarlos al suelo con una sola patada giratoria de la cual Happosai y su padre estarían orgullosos. Ellos quedaron anonadados por unos momentos, sin duda no pensaron que se enfrentaban con alguien tan fuerte. Uno de los tipos lo distrajo con un par de golpes rápidos para que otro le diera un certero puñetazo por la espalda que le hizo agacharse del dolor sin embargo enseguida se recuperó con un aliento y dando una voltereta logro posicionarse detrás de este oponente y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas recordando el viejo truco de las castañas calientes, alcanzando tal nivel de velocidad que las mujeres Tendo veían sus brazos difuminarse en la espalda de su alto contrincante. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo en el restaurant de Shampoo si había practicado algo era la rapidez.

Tan solo tenía alrededor de media hora para acabar con esos idiotas y correr a la iglesia, ni siquiera tendría un minuto para cambiarse o refrescarse luego del encuentro. Con pensamientos preocupados no pudo prever que estaba rodeado por todos lados, todos se lanzaron sobre él con la extraña técnica del peso del cuerpo y lo dejaron adolorido en el suelo.

-eres fuerte muchacho-le menciono uno casi sonriéndole-pero no más que nosotros.

Volvió a levantarse intentando inhalar profundo, le dolía absolutamente todo tras haber soportado más de 500 kilos sobre su cuerpo. Akane seguía abrazando a Ryoga contra sus faldas sin permitirle mirar pero le era difícil sostenerlo por más tiempo con él muchacho luchando por su libertad. Ranma había aparecido cual héroe en el momento exacto y no dejaba de sorprenderse, ya no se veía como el chiquillo de 16 un poco flacucho sino como todo un hombre fuerte combatiendo con estrategia y canalizando la energía para no agotarse antes de tiempo. No podía sacarle los ojos de encima, quizás y después de todo Ranma se estaba ganando de nuevo su esquivo corazón, por completo.

Nabiki se había acercado a donde yacía el olvidado cuerpo de Kuno, aun inconsciente pero sin ninguna herida de importancia, la muchacha con la indiferencia de siempre lo jalo de un brazo hacia dentro de la casa golpeándolo con los escalones. Soun se recuperaba y aunque le costaba respirar la vieja resistencia del Tendo había dado buenos frutos ya que no tenía ningún hueso roto, tan solo había sido un susto. Acurrucada a su lado Kasumi estaba extrañamente alterada, quería a Ranma tanto como a su sangre y no podría soportar que él joven saliera herido.

-¡vamos Ranma! ¡Tú puedes!-Kasumi levantaba un brazo alentándolo, nunca le había gustado la violencia pero estaba segura que esos hombres eran lo bastante malos como para merecer una paliza. Ranma seguía peleando, golpeando, recibiendo y esquivando en una injusta pelea de dos manos contra 8 enormes puños. Volvieron a botarlo al suelo pero Ranma volvió a levantarse para intentar una arriesgada maniobra, comenzó a juntarlos alrededor de él dándoles golpes a cada uno y recibiendo todo con tal de crear la concentración de energía que luego acabaría con ellos. La técnica ancestral de la abuela Cologne, el dragón volador. Los hombres no parecían comprenderla pues seguían sus movimientos circulares sin la menor sospecha. Seguía pasando el tiempo y un cansado Ranma seguía llevando a cabo el plan, pudo escuchar el leve sonido del reloj de los Tendo dando las seis desde el comedor de la casa.

-Shampoo- susurro casi imperceptible mientras recibía una patada que casi le descoloco la mandíbula, podía sentir la energía fluyendo redondeante por entre sus contrincantes, estaba a punto de suceder. Ryoga logró zafarse de las manos de su madre con la loca idea de ayudar a su nuevo amigo Ranma, el pequeño se sabía fuerte y quería defender lo que quedaba de honor en su familia. Akane se lanzó tras él pero ya era demasiado tarde, el espiral de energía ya estaba hecho y el Dragón volador mostrando su máximo esplendor. No se veía a Ranma ni a sus oponentes… ni al pequeño Ryoga, Akane intentaba entrar pero el viento la empujaba hacia afuera.

-¡noooooo!-el grito de una mujer desde el otro lado del jardín despertó los oídos de todos. Pasado un minuto todo se difuminaba en polvo y las caras comenzaban a verse.

-¡oh dios mío, no! –Ranma se levantaba del suelo a tropezones para correr al sitio en que el pequeño cuerpo se movía y lloraba, sobre el regazo de una golpeada Ukyo. Akane corrió con el rostro empapado en lágrimas a recoger a su pequeño y estrecharlo contra su pecho pero el chico no quería despegarse de su salvadora, sollozando de pena y no de dolor, pues estaba intacto.

\- Ukyo…

-es… primera vez… que dices mi nombre.-la castaña sonreía tiernamente y acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño. Ranma no entendía como pudo suceder, había divisado una silueta cerca suyo poco antes de que el ataque culminara pero no imagino que era su amiga, y cuando el tornado estaba hecho y los cuatro sujetos volaron por los aires desapareciendo de su vista se percató de que el dragón también había atrapado a otras personas, Ryoga flotaba indefenso en la ráfaga de viento monstruosa y una chica desesperada trataba de llegar a él dándose impulso, su corazón pareció para de latir al ver a su mejor amiga envolver al muchacho en sus brazos y cuando todo terminaba, caer de espaldas al suelo sosteniendo al niño para que nada le pasara. Nuevamente la culpa le carcomía los huesos, las células y cada neurona en su maldito cerebro, debía ser él quien ocupara ese lugar pero le fue inútil acercarse con el viento rodeándolo de tal forma.

La muchacha se contorsiono violentamente antes de pegar los ojos en el infinito bajo los gritos ahogados de Ranma y el niño aferrados aun a su cuerpo. Mientras el joven vencedor olía el especial aroma de los okonomis en el ropaje de su amiga se le venían a la mente todos los recuerdos de niñez, ambos jugando a cocinar con lodo, prometiéndose ser más fuerte que el otro en el futuro. Akane intentaba consolarlos a ambos, su hijo perdía a quien había hecho de madrina y Ranma a su mejor amiga, quien nunca fue más que su mejor amiga a pesar de pretender serlo… El de la trenza comprendió en un ínfimo segundo el dolor horrible que sintió Akane cuando el joven Hibiki agonizo en sus brazos, por primera vez en todos esos años de sufrimiento en secreto logro entender la grieta enorme que abrió en el pecho de la mujer que amaba. Se acostó al costado de su compañera de juegos, tomándole una flácida mano mientras Akane le entregaba la manita de Ryoga a Kasumi, quien lo abrazo y lo llevo dentro de casa.

-soy un monstruo-murmuraba el muchacho-debo morir para pagar por todo esto. Akane no pudo hacer nada para salvar la vida de la muchacha, como enfermera entendía el riesgo de levantar a alguien luego de semejante golpe en la cabeza, tampoco podía abandonar al par de muchachos con ella. En el momento en que Ukyo dejo de ser, la peli azul podría jurar haber oído un susurro con una voz melancólica de tiempos pasados, la invadió el aroma de viajes y tierras lejanas. Ryoga Hibiki fue a buscar a su prometida.

Nadie se percató de que uno de los hombres aún permanecía herido en el jardín de los Tendo, se levantó a duras penas y se acercó a Ranma y Akane, reunidos bajo el cuerpo de Ukyo.

-el Dojo es todo tuyo muchacho-dijo antes de retirarse por la puerta, cojeando para ir a buscar a sus amigos que se encontraban repartidos a su suerte por todo Furinkan. A Ranma no le interesaba el Dojo ni nada en el mundo, se quedó recostado al lado de Ukyo hasta que llego el doctor Tofu y cubrió a la chica para preservarla hasta los servicios fúnebres, no recordó por ningún momento que una mujer vestida de blanco le esperaba en la iglesia para unirse a él.

...

Un mes después de todo, por respeto al duelo, el Dojo abrió las puertas a discípulos sedientos de aprender técnicas de las artes marciales estilo libre, se rumoreaba que un nuevo entrenador había llegado al templo de los Tendo y que derroto a un grupo de artistas marciales en menos de una hora, también se rumoreaba que la vida le había secado el alma y que por eso peleaba como si no le importara morir en el acto. Los jóvenes formaban filas para poder entrenar con él.

Una tarde como cualquiera, un pequeño de cabellos oscuros, coronados por un pañuelo manchado color mostaza llevaba un ramo de flores que le sobrepasaba en porte a dos lapidas contiguas en el rincón más alejado del cementerio de Furinkan, donde el susurro de los arboles parecía cantar melodías hermosas y los pájaros anidaban para protegerse del invierno venidero.

-¿Dónde está Ukyo, mami?

-está feliz-respondió la mujer de preciosos cabellos azules-esta con tu padre ahora, él la cuidara por nosotros. El pequeño puso las flores al lado del cuadro que mostraba a una feliz pareja abrazada y corrió perseguido por su madre, esta, al llegar a la puerta le tendió la mano a un hombre de trenza oscura y este sonriendo le correspondió el gesto. Ranma hacia equilibrio con Ryoga sobre sus hombros en la barrera del rio por un callejón poco transitado, Akane los miraba un poco más atrás, sin quererlo tarareo una canción, igual que cuando tenía 16 años y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Saotome.


	11. Oportunidad

Oportunidad.

-debemos irnos pequeña Shampoo, ya es hora de cerrar la parroquia.-un enternecido sacerdote le hablaba con lastima a la amazonas, que estrujaba la falda de su traje Chino de matrimonio. Ya no lloraba porque se le agotaron las lágrimas de los ojos y los sollozos en su boca maquillada para la ocasión. Camino rumbo al café lo más rápido que pudo pero las miradas en la calle no la dejaban en paz, no podía hacer nada, siempre estuvo consiente que jamás seria prioridad para Ranma y que no podría competir con Akane, ni siquiera con alguna de sus hermanas. No había que ser experta para saber dónde se encontraba el muchacho, al llegar al Café del Gato los sentimientos empeoraron… tan solo unas horas antes ambos habían estado adornando el local para cuando llegaran recién casados y comenzaran su humilde luna de miel en casa, nada de eso pasaría. Shampoo entro al baño plantándose frente al espejo sin entender porque el joven la rechazaba una y otra vez de las peores maneras posibles, tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo hermoso, un cabello entre azul con toques de lila hasta la cintura, había aprendido a amar con el ardiente fervor que requería Saotome e incluso se aventuró con la comida japonesa para que su hombre por fin olvidara las cenas de Kasumi, pero jamás las olvido.

Era horroroso pensar en las mil veces que Ranma recorrió su cuerpo con los labios imaginando que era otra piel la que besaba, cerrando los ojos para que su mente se engañara intentando divisar en ese cuerpo desnudo y entregado el rostro de la marimacha de Akane Tendo. La muchacha recorría cada trozo de piel que el traje le dejaba descubierta, intentando recordar y a la vez olvidar el rastro de los besos de quien la tenía perdidamente enamorada… pero tan solo era ella en el espejo, pretendiendo, igual que Ranma. Dio un último suspiro de auto lastima e irguió la cabeza, era Shampoo la amazonas y el orgullo de una guerrera China vale más que mil hombres y todas las estúpidas bodas del mundo. Puso lo indispensable para un viaje largo en su bolso de mano y sin mirar atrás por un segundo cerró la puerta del Café del gato. Sería terrible llegar a la casa de su fallecida abuela y habitarla sola, el espíritu de Cologne incluso podría ofenderse de no verla ya casada, pero sabía de un muchacho cegatón y de larga cabellera oscura que no dudaría en tenderle la mano.

...

-¿crees que este dormido?-Ranma susurraba al lado de la cama del pequeño Ryoga mientras este se dejaba vencer por el cansancio.

-si-contesto Akane aún más bajo-ya pronto comenzara a roncar. Ambos sonrieron en la oscuridad, ya iban alrededor de tres meses desde que Ranma se hizo del Dojo y convivía con el pequeño Ryoga día a día, el muchacho era él más joven y más fiel de sus discípulos pero al acabar la noche era difícil calmarlo para lograr que se durmiera, la adrenalina y la pasión por las artes marciales corría por sus venas después de todo. Ranma vivía ahí desde el día en que su boda no se llevó a cabo, al día siguiente de lo sucedido fue al Café del Gato con incertidumbre, no encontró a su prometida y solo el rastro de su paso fugaz por el local le explico la nota que reposaba encima de la mesa. "se feliz por favor, intentare serlo yo también…" Tomo algunas de sus cosas y regreso al hogar de los Tendo, desde entonces no volvió a irse. Soun le había devuelto su antigua habitación a cambio de que siguiera adelante con el Dojo y llenara un puesto vacío en su mesa. Con las dos hijas mayores ya lejos del hogar Soun se sentía solitario, Nabiki y Kuno se mudaron a la lujosa mansión Tatewaki como siempre debió ser mientras Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu disfrutaban de su pequeña hija con tan solo un mes de vida en la paz de su propio hogar… Akane, el pequeño Ryoga y Ranma eran su única compañía diaria. Saotome entrenaba duro por las mañanas y en la tarde les ensañaba a discípulos pero jamás estaba agotado a la hora de jugar con Ryoga antes de dormir, esa noche no fue la excepción.

Akane y Ranma guardaban silencio en la oscuridad, con la luna entrando por la ventana iluminando al pequeño, que ya roncaba.

-creo que mejor voy a dormir…-Akane volteo y se encamino rumbo a la habitación contigua, pero al intentar cerrar la puerta la mano de Ranma se lo impidió. La peli azul subió la vista desde la mano del joven hasta encontrarse con la profundidad de sus ojos azules en la oscuridad. La muchacha intentaba hablarle lo menos posible cuando Ryoga no los veía, se sabía enamorada de Ranma pero no daría paso atrás, como ella bien había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde. Él en cambio pensaba recuperarla a toda costa y sin importar cuando tardara en el intento, gastaría toda su vida para poder dormir abrazado a su cuerpo una vez más… y esa noche era su oportunidad. El viento soplaba contra las ventanas y las golpeaba fuerte, las gotas de lluvia sonaban en una melodía repetitiva y relajante cubriendo la casa y a todo Furinkan.

-quiero hablarte-dijo él, logrando colarse dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-hablemos mañana- le contesto Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa- con estos truenos Ryoga despertara en cualquier momento y vendrá corriendo a dormir conmigo-la muchacha se sentó en la cama, dando un salto por un sonoro relámpago y levantándose de inmediato.

-sabes que no despertara hasta mañana, es a ti a quien le dan miedo las tormentas-Ranma río despacio acercándose a Akane-recuerdas cuando nos quedamos solos por primera vez, también había una tormenta… La muchacha miraba por la ventana para no dejarse vencer por las ganas de abrazar a Ranma y cobijarse en su pecho hasta que cesara de llover. Tocaba con las manos aquellas marcas en el vidrio que había dejado la mortal pelea que comenzó en su habitación, quería recordar para poder alejar a Ranma sin dudar, pero las imágenes se le mezclaban con el recuerdo de la tormenta que el chico de la trenza le narraba y no podía más que empuñar sus manos fuerte para no caer… no caer en sus ojos color océano y darse por perdida, pero ahora si era tarde. Los brazos de Ranma la rodearon de la cintura lentamente y de a poco se acercó más, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda tensa de Akane, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, acariciando con la nariz el camino entre su hombro y su oreja. La chica contuvo la respiración y fijo la vista en el estanque, casi podía verse sentada ahí, besando al hombre que ahora la abrazaba, riendo con él hace unos años, la imagen de ambos discutiendo por cualquier tontería, lanzándose ropa, mirándose de reojo por todo el jardín. Todos los malos momentos y recuerdos se opacaron con el reflejo de ambos en la ventana, juntos, contra todo pronóstico no podía alejarlo de su lado… se pertenecían. Ranma comenzó a besar donde antes solo rozaba y volteo a la chica dejándola frente a si, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, Akane no aguanto la tensión y aferrando las manos al cuello del joven lo beso, lo beso como nunca antes había besado, dejando que sus lenguas danzaran juntas un ritmo lento y delicioso. Ranma atentaba contra sus labios cada vez que la muchacha se alejaba unos segundos y sin darse cuenta se encaminaron juntos hacia la cama, cayendo juntos sobre la colcha aun sin despegarse. El joven Saotome comenzó a desabotonar el vestido de Akane con rapidez y se deshizo de él lanzándolo por los aires mientras la muchacha hacia lo mismo con la desgastada camisa roja de Ranma, oliéndola para luego lanzarla también y continuar con los pantalones de su compañero. No podía decir cuántas veces busco pasar cerca de su antiguo prometido tan solo para oler esa particular camisa roja con la que llego a casa, impregnada de su aroma y de su esencia, ahora podía respirar cuanto quisiera del muchacho teniéndolo completamente desnudo sobre ella, Ranma marco el camino desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo y más abajo con húmedos besos y le quito el último vestigio de ropa que se interponía entre ambos, Akane atrajo el rostro de Ranma hasta el suyo y lo beso mientras se acoplaba a su cuerpo rodeándole la cadera con sus piernas y sintiéndolo más cerca que nunca. A ambos les pareció infinito el momento en que al fin fueron uno, Ranma se quedó ahí sin más, buscando que cada tramo de su piel vibrante sintiera cada espacio de piel de la mujer, ninguno se movió por unos segundos, guardando en su memoria esa sensación de plenitud absoluta. Los recuerdos de cuando fueron presentados, de aquella primera vez que se divisaron desnudos en el baño o incluso de esa ocasión en que Ranma la beso creyéndose un gato llegaban a su cabeza como apresurados flashback mientras la muchacha se hundía entre los movimientos de pelvis del joven, abriéndose más camino en cada estocada. Akane se abraso a su espalda y con un suave empujón se posiciono sobre Saotome tomando las riendas, balanceándose sobre Ranma mientras acariciaba su pecho, dejando que sus senos saltaran con ella sobre el húmedo cuerpo de su hombre. Si Ranma hubiese podido describir el cielo, sin duda seria esa imagen exacta, Akane sonrojada montándolo con desenfreno, desinhibida, como siempre quiso verla pero jamás se atrevió…no aguanto más el placer al oírla venirse y jalándola más fuerte desde los muslos, acabo, en un solo jadeo profundo. Se rindieron exhaustos uno sobre el otro acariciándose, pero demasiado felices como para dormir, Akane podría jurar que escucho con el susurro del viento una risa juguetona de su mejor amigo, era la señal… Ryoga estaba feliz porque ella lo estaba.

-¿esto era de lo que querías hablarme?-pregunto Akane aun recobrando el aliento.

-la mejor conversación que jamás hemos tenido-respondió Ranma cubriéndola con la cobija y besándola en los labios. Medio adormilados y aun acurrucados, Ranma no pudo contenerse y las palabras salieron como una explosión de su atolondrada boca. -por favor Akane, cásate conmigo… La peli azul aun con los ojos cerrados y apoyada en el pecho desnudo y tibio de Ranma, dejo de respirar un segundo y en un largo suspiro apenas audible murmuro un sí.


	12. Epilogo

Epilogo

Cinco años después.

Eran épocas doradas para el Dojo de entrenamiento Saotome-Tendo. Los artistas marciales se pasaban el día entero practicando y todo resplandecía de juventud. Ranma, parado en el jardín supervisaba a sus estudiantes acompañado de un infante de ojos castaños.

-algún día Ryoga, tomaras este lugar y mantendrás el legado que el maestro Happosai, tu abuelo Soun y yo hemos impuesto… y lo harás aún mejor que nosotros. El niño le dio una sonrisa para luego correr y unirse a sus compañeros aprendices, con solo 8 años demostraba gran potencial e interés, sin duda el próximo heredero ya se hacía notar. Ryoga Tendo aún estaba muy pequeño para comprender completamente toda la información en torno al pasado de su madre e incluso de sí mismo, pero si algo sabia era que algún día honraría a su padre Ryoga Hibiki siendo el mejor luchador de artes marciales del oriente, como si el destino jugase una pasada incomoda, el mismo Ranma Saotome lo llevaría a la cima.

Luego de una tranquila boda Akane continúo con su trabajo de enfermera en la consulta del doctor Tofu hasta que una creciente sorpresa la obligo a retirarse temporalmente.

-Ukyo ven aquí –una chiquilla bajita y veloz gateaba por entre las piernas de Saotome y su madre la perseguía- ¡Ukyo Saotome levántate en este instante! Una enojada Akane se aproximaba pero Ranma ya tenía en brazos a la niña mientras esta hacia una rabieta. Tenía el cabello azulado como su madre y los ojos de un azul intenso heredados de papá. Akane se acercó a su esposo y empinándose en puntillas le beso la mejilla.

-será mejor que el Dojo cierre temprano hoy, es el cumpleaños de mi padre.

-claro-contesto él, haciendo señas a Ryoga para que entraran todos al comedor familiar.

La humilde morada Tendo se vio llena de nuevo, Kasumi traía unas delicias preparadas para la ocasión mientras su esposo y su pequeña hija se acomodaban en la mesa. Nabiki y Kuno compartían sus anécdotas de increíbles viajes y aventuras con el viejo Soun, Ryoga llevaba a la bebe Ukyo en brazos acercándola a su canoso abuelo… Ranma y Akane preparaban los últimos detalles en la cocina.

-¿crees que papá este feliz?

-por supuesto-contesto Ranma, untando un dedo en la comida.

-hey!-Akane le dio una suave palmada en la mano pero el chico la beso en los labios y ambos rieron al unísono, ya entendían de que se trataba todo.

Podrían vivir con sus propios fantasmas para siempre, el pasado y todo lo que este dejo atrás… pero no había motivo alguno para que este determinara el futuro por forjar. Todo el camino hacia la victoria es un campo de batalla, puede dejar caídos en el tramo, alejarte y acercarte de tu objetivo… pero cuando al fin logras saborear la recompensa por la que tanto luchaste, todo cobra sentido. Fin


End file.
